


Wake Me Up

by Dr3amyRabbit



Category: DCU, OFF (Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Team Fortress 2, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, God my back hurts, Here's your coffee, I know you're tired, I'm going to die alone, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Other, Reader-Insert, Short fics are short, There's more than them, These guys are too hot, everyone's cute when they wake up, it's just fluffy, these are short, wake-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amyRabbit/pseuds/Dr3amyRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine waking up next to the perfect guy, every morning is a handsome start to the day. Whether your waking up in a 5 star luxury hotel or in a cramped, foul smelling van, all that matters is that he's there look you in the eyes to say "Good Morning".</p><p>More Character's are to come than what's listed in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

If you were to ask someone what their favorite part about going to sleep was, they'd probably tell you it was dreaming. That they loved slipping away from their stressed filled lives into an unconscious state that allowed you to do the impossible. A state that breathed life into the wildest of dreams. If you wanted to fly, you could fly high enough to graze the fluffiest of clouds. If you wanted to be saved by your knight in shining armor, he'd do it on his trusty stead. If you wanted to win a million dollars, you'd win 50 million.

Not you, however. No, you couldn't care less what your mind served your dreams. Nothing could sooth the random flutters your heart felt in anticipation for waking up. Nothing could distract you from your determined thoughts of rising in the morning along side the love of your life.

If you were asked what your favorite part was. You'd always say one thing. _'Waking up next to the man I love.'_


	2. Dick Grayson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for my friend (Navipon on deviantART) as a birthday gift!  
> Hope you had a great Birthday Buddy!

A long sigh slipped your soft lips, eyes blinking away the exhaustion that plagued them. Beams of light filtering overhead through the open window, highlighting the expensive furniture beautifully. As you gazed at your surroundings, your hands glided across the silk sheets that featured elaborate patterns. Calm, heavy breaths coaxed your ears to listen intensely, as if angels were trying to tell you the secrets of the universe. Your nose lightly twitched while the heavenly scent of rightfully expensive cologne invaded your nostrils.

While your senses more than welcomed the unfamiliar way of waking up in the almost overwhelming luxury, your head nested itself into an all familiar muscular chest. Releasing a content sigh as they flexed to your touch. "Having fun there?" Your spine tingled, loving the way his voice invited you fall back to blissful slumber. You gently closed your eyes and gave a satisfied hum as a response, not trusting your own voice to not crack. You felt smooth lips graze your forehead, a gentle hand petting the back of your head.

Against your better judgment, your eyes peaked at the man holding you. You held your breath as you met dashing navy eyes. Your heart did a lovely jig as he let a jovial laugh out. "Good, it's nice to know my... Refined taste is satisfactory."

" _Satisfactory_?" You giggled, "Try _amazing_!"

He chuckled, "Okay, _amazing_."

Glancing at his clock on the oak nightstand, you groaned as you sat up. "Babe, it's 8:47. We gotta go or we'll be late." You scanned the room for the cloths you had placed out to wear today.

Dick whined, "C'mon back to bed."

"No can do, Dick. I don't wanna be late again. Remember what they assumed we were late for?" He laughed, tossing his head back slightly. "Yeah. The look on Wally's face when he thought I _got some_ will forever be framed in my mind!"

"Yeah, I'd rather not let that happen again." Dick's laughter eased into light chuckles before he wrapped his strong arms around your waist. Pulling your body into being his little spoon to his big spoon.

"I think they can bear with us being a little late!" He buried his head into your neck, enjoying your scent. You giggled as his ruffled, raven hair tickled your cheek.

"Mmm, okay." You smiled at him.

"Good, I'm much happier spending my morning with you. Totally alone."


	3. Wally West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was also for my dear friend!

A smile crept it's way onto your sweet face as you snuggled into the inviting warmth of the fleecy blankets, back pressed against a lean body. Although your eyes fought to remain shut tight, you glanced back into emerald eyes. Grinning at you, his arms wrapped around your torso in an adoring manner and pulled you closer. You giggled and pecked the numerous freckles littering his cheeks. His smile grew wider while his cheeks got hotter.

As you continued to coddle each other in your tired stupor, the countless amounts of blankets and quilts tangled the red-head closer to your body. Light struggled to enter into the messy room as quilts had been placed up the night before in a sloppy attempt to keep the light at bay. His touch was tender against your skin, each innocent squeeze filled with raw love. His lips grazed yours with impatient excitement, his body literally close to buzzing with eagerness. Meanwhile, you ignored the radio that had flickered on hours ago to wake the couple from peaceful slumber.

 _"Hey! Welcome back! As promised, it's the lunch hour and song requests are coming in piping hot! First up: Wake Me Up By Ed Sheeran!"_ Chimed the guy in the radio while a soft tune began to hum it's way out of the radio. "Wally, we should wake up. It's like... 12 or something close to that..." You whined upon hearing that it was lunch. However, Wally ignored this and just watched your every move.

His gaze spoiled your skin with pleasant tingles while a brush of his knuckles made you feel dizzy. An idiotic grin forming on his face, swelling your heart with unadulterated love. The radio allowed for the background to be filled heavenly music.

Wally brushed the hair out of your face, gazing into your eyes with adoration. His arms assuring their was no gap left between your warm bodies. You adopted a light smile, leaving the moment to grow tense with sappy love.

Wally's lips fell upon yours before peppering your entire face, his name slipping from your lips with beautiful grace. He continued this act that drew delightful giggles full with glee out for a while longer before nuzzling your neck. His mouth giving a quick peck before ghosting over your skin as he began to sing along with the last few lines of the song.

" _‘Cause maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up._  
_Or maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up._  
_Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up._ "


	4. Scott Summers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! What's this? An update!?!? Yup! But don't necessarily expect an onslaught of updates, I'm still the same uninspired writer as ever.
> 
> Anyhow! I hope you all enjoy!

You woke up hot and kind of sweaty, the signs of an older built institute that had not been updated to match the times; or at least get AC. Then again, it probably didn’t help that Scott’s arms were wrapped around you, acting like a heater in the sweltering hot room. Hesitantly nuzzling your face into his shoulder, you could feel a layer of sweat coating his skin. The smell of his natural musk thankfully overpowering the scent of sweat. Your legs kicked around, attempting to kick off the quilt trapping unwanted heat while trying to avoid Scott’s shins. Luckily, you only got him once before the blankets were off.

You stifled a giggle as his nose scrunched up; a blindfold covered his eyes for obvious reasons. He made a couple of groggy comments and pulled you in closer to his body, idle chatter outside of his room worked as background noise. As you enjoyed the little freedom that the lack of blankets brought, you observed Scott’s face: free of any hard emotion, a rare sight to see with him since he seemed to take things too seriously. So you laid there and enjoyed it, thankful that you took the time to shut the curtains last night. A soft amber colour filtering the room, giving Scott’s features an ethereal appearance. For the moment, everything seemed peaceful.

Until the sound of Scott’s alarm rung obnoxiously loud. Though you prayed for him to sleep through it, he snorted and started to search for his glasses on his nightstand with his free hand. You sighed, reached over to your side and handed him his glasses. Albeit reluctantly.  
“C’mon Scott, can’t we sleep in?” Scott slipped on his glasses and looked at you.  
“You know we have training in the Danger Room, right?” You frowned and pulled yourself closer to his chest.  
“Yeah, but it’s with Logan. I’m sure if I get a little glassy eyed and blubbery he’ll just shrug it off. He’s not the type to make a fuss over the little things.”  
“But..!” He sighed as you looked at him through a set of glassy eyes, hands combing through your knotted hair. “…Fine. Just this once…” You cheered and tackled him back into the pillows.

”How do you do that?” Scott groaned, holding you close.  
“What? The kitten eyes? Now why would I want to go telling you the secrets behind my devious ways?”


End file.
